Star Wars: First Invasion
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: We thought they were science fiction, we thought that they were nothing more to us then a pure creation of Fantasy, we were wrong!
1. Post I-Day!

_*Earth... August 27th, 1994,*_

 **KEVIN VO:** It has been 2 years since the Nuclear Winter of 92, 3 years since they came, Our once glorious Planet, a place of beauty and glory, now a dead ruined waste land, millions of people are dead, some are in hiding, the world's militaries are no more, but Remnants of what they used to be.

 _*Earth's cities are shown to be severely damaged, some even destroyed, many bodies of once good soldiers of the United Nations lay motionless next to their burned Tanks, several areas that were once wooded and green are now dark and dead, with trees having no leaves at all.*_

 **KEVIN VO:** The name is Kevin Davidson, I like anyone else on this planet am a survivor following the Invasion of this strange race of machines, I managed to stay ahead of my game, while making sure to help those in need.

 _*many of the ruins are shown from a distance as the sounds of Battle is heard, the camera pans up and before long Fighter Jets race over head and towards the City where explosions are shown in the Distance. The Camera switches to a large Fight with US marines pinned down inside a street trench under fire from several red Lasers, one of them leaps out of the trench and tosses a grenade, but is soon hot in the shoulder, The camera quickly turns revealing several science fictional looking Battle droids approaching them while firing their blasters*_

 **KEVIN VO:** No matter what we through at them, nothing would stop them.

 _*A Marine tosses another Grenade as both explode knocking down two Battle droids but others eventually come in ,in their place firing their blasters, shooting 3 of them Marines and knocking them down, while others quickly reinforced their lines.*_

 **KEVIN VO:** We have no idea what Galaxy their from, or what they want with ours, all we do know, is that the longer they stay here, there is always going to be hell to pay.

 _*The Marines repelled one wave of Droids, and managed to damage a Tank that appeared to be hovering from the distance, but A rolling sound soon gets their attention, as Drodieka's soon arrive and unfold themselves before unleashing all hell on the Marines with their Shields up. Many of the marines drop dead,while the rest ran away in a panic.*_

 **KEVIN VO:** These monstrous Machines, are nothing more but twisted minded monsters.

 _*The Drodieka's walk after the marines while one of their pointy legs crushes a military helmet on the ground. Rivera was shown in the pack as the military was gathering the rest of the civilians into the transports, as the Droid army was rapidly closing in.*_

 **KEVIN VO:** I was among Refuges to have escape the city of Ilith, I watched in horror as the city fell to this Droid menace, I dream to one day return and get it back.

 ** _-3 Years Later-_**

 _*April 2nd, 1997...*_

 _*Kevin is shown walking through the woods alone as he is currently and slowly making his way through the dead trees, he soon hears a clack from the dead forest and quickly looks around, He is wearing a black jacket, with Blue Jeans, but is not wearing a shirt, he slowly approaches the area of the sound only to see a small Droid army moving through the road ahead.*_

 **KEVIN:** Ah Nuts. *He said slowly moving back not to make a sound.* I'm not getting out that way. *He then quickly makes his way East in hopes of finding an alternate route passed the Droid army, but instead found a cave.* A Cave, I think this will work. *He said as he slowly made his way inside.*.

 _*As Kevin slowly made his way through the cave he had a Captured Federation E-5 Blaster Rifle, that he had managed to salvage from several destroyed droid Units throughout the years, following the end of Ithil in 1994. He slowly made his way deeper and deeper into the cave, until all of a sudden the sound of a certain creak caught his attention, and him being paranoid of his surroundings quickly swung his blaster around and fired only to notice thaT he had struck nothing more but a large stalagmite that was dripping water from the ceiling.*_

 **KEVIN:** God Damn. * _Kevin groaned with annoyance as he lowered the blaster feeling stupid, and silly._ * Sheeses this War is making me crazy. _*He grunted as he felt his head trying to get over what had happened over the years since 1991.*_ I gotta watch what I'm hearing next thing I need is accidently shooting an Innocent person. _*He stated as he slowly made his way deeper into the cave, but heard something else coming from the darkness, he slowly approached the Tunnel, only to disappear into the darkness, until all of a sudden. He heard what appeared to be something rolling towards him, he quickly backed out of the Darkness and noticed his worst fear. 2 Droideika's had exited the tunnel unfolded and took position surrounding him but not firing.*_ Ah Shit! _*He grunted as he looked around, he knew if he tried to get away they would fire, but his chances of escape went sour when 3 battle droids arrived out of the same tunnel.*_

 **DROID # 2:** Hands up. _*Kevin groaned as he released his hands into the air, but then looked up and notice a small unstable part of the cave and in a quick second, he fired a shot from his blaster rifle at the weakened structure at the ceiling causing a small cave in giving him time to run.*_

 **DROID # 2:** After him, _*They fired their blasters while Kevin raced through the cave, dodging laser fire, he soon reached a dead end, and started to fire his own blaster shooting three of the droids, but the 2 Droidiekas arrived unfolded and fired non stop against his position, every time Kevin fired his laser fire proved useless against the shields.*_

 **KEVIN:** Great! Can things get any worse?! _*He yelled to himself in an annoyed sarcastic manner, as he tossed a grenade, it exploded causing the Droidieka's to walk back a bit, giving Kevin time to retreat down the next set of Caves,*_

 **DROID # 4:** He went is retreating down the corridor.

 **DROID # 2:** Send word to the Viceroy, inform him that their are Natives in this Cave.

 **DROID # 4:** Roger Roger.

 _*Droid Number 4 escapes back down the hall where they first entered the cave, disappearing into the dark corridor. Leaving the squad of 10 battle droids, and 2 Droidieka's left alone in the cave.*_

 **DROID # 2:** The rest of you, after him,

 _*The remaining droids raced after him, through the dark Hall while firing Blasters.*_

 _*Kevin quickly raced down the darken hallway while the other droids chased after not far behind, Kevin raced down the entire Cave, while dodging Red laser fire, while at the same time firing and shooting at obstacles causing small cave ins, he however soon stopped, and was cornered in a small chasm which led to a subterranean river down below. He looked down and behind, before he quickly realized that he had one choice, but to jump into the river. In one fail sweep he leaped into the river below,*_

 **DROID #5:** He got away.

 _*The remaining Droid search parties soon regroup with the Droid Number 5.*_

 **DROID #5:** He jumped into the river, we have no idea where it flows.

 **DROID #2:** No matter, our forces have this entire mountain surrounded, he will have nowhere to run. _*A small hover droid arrives and a hologram of the Leader is shown.*_

 **VICEROY:** Unit OOC-89, have you captured the Native?

 **OOC-89:** Negative, he escaped by jumping into the river below.

 **VICEROY:** That one man contains something that we want.

 **OOC-89:** Perfectly Viceroy, our forces our surrounding this entire Mountain, he will have nowhere to escape.

 **VICEROY:** Excellent. Once you have the prisoner, take him immediately to Camp 31, from there he will be transported uphere to me.

 **OOC-89:** Yes Viceroy it will be done.

 **VICEROY:** You must head back to Tarnarous Unit 89, your presence there will be most needed to crush the final forces of this planet.

 **OOC-89:** Roger Roger. _*Deactivates the Hologram, then looks over to Droid 5*_ Captain, keep an eye on this mountain, make sure that native doesn't escape, if he does capture him.

 **DROID #5:** Roger Roger.

 _*OOC-89 walks away.*_

 _*Scene Fades black*_

 _*As Kevin was shown washed up on a shore outside the cave, he slowly got up, and looked around, he was soaked, but lucky for him he was not wearing a shirt, and didn't feel cold anywhere, he slowly made his way up the rocky hill where he eventually, found what appeared to be the camp sight where Thunder was hiding out before she went ut to find him.*_

 **KEVIN:** What is this place? _*He said to himself, as he looked around confused*_ Is someone else here? _*He thought he should give a shout out, but didn't wanna risk alerting more Trade Federation patrols to his position.*_ I think I should just wait it out, hopefully whoever was residing here will return. _*Kevin stated as he sat on a rock.*_


	2. An unexpected Encounter!

*Kevin quickly raced down the darken hallway while the other droids chased after not far behind.

OOC-89: Go for the leg. *Fires laser blast, towards Kevin's leg*

*Kevin quickly dodges it, missing it by an inch. More Droids race down multiple corridors of the cave, to the point that Kevin begins to have a hard time dodging lazer fire, but was able to force his way pass one Droid, causing it to shoot at one of the other Droids immiedatily destroying it.*

OOC-89: Can't run forever. *Fires again.*

*Kevin with quick insights leaped over a rock narrowly missing the laser blast by a few inches, only to narrowly dodge four Droids coming from directly ahead. raced down the entire Cave, while dodging Red laser fire, while at the same time firing and shooting at obstacles causing small cave ins, he however soon stopped, and was cornered in a small chasm which led to a subterranean river down below. He looked down and behind, before he quickly realized that he had one choice, but to jump into the river. In one fail sweep he leaped into the river below,*

*Droids quickly reach the cliff and over look the spot where Kevin leaped over.*

DROID #5: He got away.

*The remaining Droid search parties soon regroup with the Droid Number 5.*

DROID #5: He jumped into the river, we have no idea where it flows.

DROID #2: No matter, I've already reported this, our forces have this entire mountain surrounded, he will have no where to run. *A small hover droid arrives and a hologram of the Leader is shown.*

VICEROY: Unit OOC-89, have you captured the Native?

OOC-89: I'm afraid not sir, he escaped by jumping into the river below.

VICEROY: That one man contains something that we want.

OOC-89: And you shall have it, as of right now our forces our surrounding this entire Mountain, he will have no where to escape.

VICEROY: Excellent. Once you have the prisoner, take him immediately to Camp 31, from there he will be transported up here to me.

OOC-89: Yes Viceroy it will be done.

VICEROY: You must head back to Tarnarous Unit 89, your presence there will be most needed to crush the final forces of this planet.

OOC-89: Roger Roger. *Deactivates the Hologram, then looks over to Droid 5* Captain, keep an eye on this mountain, make sure that native doesn't escape, if he dose capture him.

DROID #5: Roger Roger.

*OOC-89 walks away.*

*Scene Fades black*

*As Kevin was shown washed up on a shore outside the cave, he slowly got up, and looked around, he was soaked, but lucky for him he was not wearing a shirt, and didn't feel cold anywhere, he slowly made his way up the rocky hill where he eventually, found what appeared to be a camp sight that some one was squatting in, and may have been hiding out in. A lit fire was shown in the center of the camp, along side multiple cans, a single pillow and several objects that look to be spears that looked strong enough to skewer a wild boar in one toss.*

KEVIN: What is this place? *He said to himself, as he looked around confused* Is someone else here? *He thought he should give a shout out, but didn't wanna risk alerting more Trade Federation patrols to his position.* I don't like this,

*Kevin stated to himself as he was watching his surroundings, while gripping his E-5 blaster rifle tightly, until the sudden snap of what appeared to be a twig was heard, coming straight from behind him. Thinking fast he quickly turns and fires the E-5 only for a shadowy figure, to leap off the rocks and pounce onto him, resulting into a fight.*

*Kevin at first is pinned to the ground, with his head being forced against the ground, from what appears to be a female like hand, Kevin was able to tell through the skinniness of it.*

WOMEN: What are you doing Here?! Are you one of them?!

*She growled angrily.*

KEVIN: Do I look like a Droid?!

*Kevin barked annoyed, only for his head to be forced to the ground again.*

WOMEN: I'd watch your mouth if I were you.

*Kevin just groaned.*

WOMEN: Now I'm going to ask one last time. Who are you and what are you doing in my Camp?!

*Kevin just groans as realizing that causing a scene with this girl could only make the situation escalate into something worst if he continued to try and resists this unidentified women, and thought that it was best to just say it, but came up with a plan when he saw his Blaster rifle that was not that far from him, as he knew if he conducted the right moves he could force her to let go and force her away.*

WOMEN: Your really Starting to make me angry! *She growled her grip getting tighter.* Answer Me. Now!

*Finally fed up, Kevin used his soldier tactics and within seconds kicked the women off of him and sent her against the wall against a large group of spears, sending them clattering all over the ground infront of her, she to growls angrily.*

WOMEN: Your going to pay for that! *Grabs one of her spears off the ground, and was about to attack but was horrified.*

KEVIN: I wouldn't do that if I were you lady. *Kevin has his E-5 pointed directly at her face.* Drop it.

*The women now more angrier then ever before realized that now she was outmatched due to a blaster rifle being pointed at her, decided to do as she was instructed as she throws it to the ground.*

KEVIN: I don't know who you think you are tackling a soldier of the 62nd Arkansas Division, but you must be messed up in the head. I'm only here to hide from them. *Kevin stated in his defense as he lowered the blaster, and tossing it out of sight, revealing that he wants nothing to do with hostility.*

*The Women was a little surprised on how he discarded his weapon like that, especially when he had her, but she just glared and said.*

WOMEN: Why should I believe you! You attacked me, Invaded my camp!

KEVIN: *Groan and Yanks something out of his pocket and tosses it in front of her feet.* There's my Military tags, Unit 62-119, established in 1974 during Independence day.

*This made the women snort.*

WOMEN: I don't care who you are apart of! I don't take kindly to people here. I don't want any business with you or your army or whatever it is your doing. They threw us out of our homes and you are all part of it!" *She gets up and goes to sit on a log that was by some of her things and sighs* "Just get out of here before things get ugly" She said before she pulls a pocket knife out of her messy hair and sharpens a bone that was on the floor.

*Kevin looked directly towards her as she began to work on the bone. It felt a little odd to him, but after hearing about what happened to her and her town, during the early stages of the Invasion, he actually felt as if he needed to know, but instead of conducting this through his heart, he says this.*

KEVIN: Oh I get it, your upset from that crap head Michael Maliean, he was the one that authorized the Nuclear counter attack against the Federation 5 years ago, *Kevin just looks saddened now* I know what your going through, you were not the only one who was driven from your home, I suffered the same thing as well. In 1994, the Trade Federation Invaded my home town of Ilith, Arkansas. My men and I did everything we could to save it, but the Trade Federation broke through our defenses, and overran the city, forcing us to leave, we gathered as many refugees as we could but we couldn't get the all.

*Kevin stated sadly. as he leaned against the wall of the cave, As the women just slowly looked at him, anger still in her eyes, but appeared to have also wanted to hear what Kevin wanted to say as well.*

KEVIN: We could do nothing but watch as AAT's rolled over the last of our units in Marhar Square. *Sighs* Look I know you hate humanity for what they've done, but you can't blame them we're under Attack, from an army we didn't even think was even real. I'm sorry you lost the people you loved, I won't make you understand what I said, but I just want you to know that your not the only one who lost people they care about. *Rivera said in a soft voice, before picking up his blaster then slowly began to walk away.*

*The Women sighed could do nothing but sigh and just looks at him.*

WOMEN: "It doesn't matter what happens anymore, there's nothing you can do to fix it, even if you tried. Everything out there's just one thing after another, I don't care what you do just don't do it here! ill just stay here doing this all my life while people out there get killed for something stupid. So good luck with that"

*The women declared as Kevin crossed his arms over his chest as he just watched her hung off the stump, but continued to keep carving the bone.*

*Kevin didn't give up just yet but turned one last time to look at her.*

KEVIN: Your not a bad girl Miss, I just know that one of these days, you will fight, I swore to an oath after my city's down fall that I would continue to fight and one day rid it of those Science fictional monsters, I would also honor my parents who also died during the city's fall. *Kevin said he then felt a tear coming out of his eyes as he could recall the memory.* The best part is, is that the ones you loved were avenged, the dumb ass that launched the Nuclear Holocaust against the Federation fleet in orbit, was executed by the military. Please, rise and honor your family. Think about it, do you really like staying in this dark cave for the rest of your life, or would you wanna go out their and destroy some Battle droids so you can one day free your town of these monsters and see your family rest in peace happily?

*The Women looks at him one last time as well and just shrugs, before sitting up to look at him from across the room.*

WOMEN: Look, I'm glad you want to help and all but its too far gone to do anything about what's going on out their. If your going to fight them then that's fine but I'm not taking any part of it. There's nothing out there for me, at least in here I'm safe here, and I like it. *She said before laying back again*

*Realizing that the women made her decision, Kevin decided to honor her wishes. He had hoped that she would join him, as he could have really used her help, but he realized that maybe she really didn't wanna be apart of life anymore and just sighed sadly.*

KEVIN: I understand, it was nice meeting you even though you tried to kill, *He said as he got up from the wall, picked up his E-5 Blaster Rifle from the ground* and by the way, the name is Kevin, Kevin Davidson, I just hope you have a good future, fare well. *He said as he slowly made his way into the blackened cavern and out of her camp site, leaving her alone once again.*

*The young women just ignored him, but did look and sighs as she sees him leave and chucks the bone she was carving to the other side of the cave in anger, she looks at her feet and just thinks for a few moments before she tears a up a little and sobs to herself quietly. She really didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. She just goes to lay down on a sleeping bag she had right under the pillow, in hopes to just sleep off her pain and worried though she knew that wouldn't do much but she did anyway.*

 ** _-In the Caves-_**

*Kevin slowly and cautiously tried to find a way out of the cave, he was making great progress, but at the same time, he could not get the sighting of the unidentified women, that he had just bumped into back at the camp, out of his head. until he spotted a small squad of Battle droids patrolling the corridors ahead.*

KEVIN: Ah Shit. *He said to himself as he quickly tried to make his way, around the squad without alerting them, he was successful at evading the squad at one part, but soon turned to see a blaster pointed at his face.*

DROID #3: Hands up!

KEVIN: Ah Hell! *Kevin yelled, but noticed a rat running through the cave until it knocks its head against the metal feet of one of the droids.*

DROID #3: What the?! *Looks down at the rat*

*Taking this to an advantage, Kevin shoots the droid, and quickly runs off down the corridor, the other droids having to hear the sound of the blaster fire immediately are alerted and made their way towards the spot firing at Kevin as he dashed down the small hills leading to a large cavern. From there Kevin leaped over a small chasm, but was shot in the leg*

KEVIN: AHHHH! *He yelled, as he fell down the cliff and landed near the river shore of the Subterranean River. He quickly tried to get up but was met by two Droideka's that both surrounded him, and unfolded their blasters aiming directly at him, their shields were also up, so attacking them would be useless.*

DROID #6: *While pointing blaster at him* We have you now native. *Kevin finally gives in as he releases his blaster and holds his hands up in surrender, realizing that in his condition escaping was Useless now* Your coming with us.

*3 Droids grab him by the arms and move him back to his feet, while placing Magnetic style holocron Cuffs on his wrist..*

DROID #6: Take him to the Lander outside Corporal, we got what we came for.

DROID #9: Roger Roger. *Droid Number 9, and a large group of Battle droids slowly make their way through the cave halls with Kevin in their grasp.*


	3. New Friendship

_*The girl was already almost half asleep by that time, she had no idea what had happened to the guy that entered in here earlier. Soon she heard all the commotion and just sighs, she gets up and grabs her pointed stick because it made her feel safer. She walks over to the edge and looks down towards the river to see the droids that have captured that guy, she was upset and she didn't want to do anything and just watched for a moment. She hated the guy true but she didn't want to see him get killed, she didn't think the droids knew she was their so she grabbed a few of her pointed sticks and throw them at all the droids that were surrounding him, excluding the droidekas because of the shields. But she threw them extra hard and very well that they would pierce the metal skulls of the droids to most likely deactivate them. Then she threw a rock once at each of the shielded droids to get their attention to get the heat off of the guy The droids were almost halfway outside of the cave when this started to happen, as two of the Droids deactivated from the metal shard.*_

 **DROID # 6:** Up there! Blast her! _*Both droids start shooting up at the High Ground,*_ Giving Kevin a chance to quickly trip one of them and force one of the droids to shoot out the Droidieka's, despite his bad leg he quickly Pounced on one of the Droideka's when it's shields were down causing it to shoot up. A large form of rocks was coming down towards Sarah while she was fighting and she didn't know.*

 **KEVIN:** Lady Watch OUT! _*Kevin yelled as he hopped over the rocks as fast as he can and quickly pushed her out of the way as he almost got hit by the giant boulder himself, but instead just got covered in large pile of rocks, the droids that she was fighting were quickly crushed by the giant boulder.*_

 _*The girl fell to the ground as the guy pushed her out of the way, she saw as he got buried in the rocks and whimpers a little because it looked like a real strong impact against the droids.*_

 **SARAH:** "Uh oh, now I've done it" _*She said to herself.*_

 _*There weren't any other droids that she could see, so she decides to get up and goes over to dig him out of the rocks.*_

 **SARAH:** "Hey you alright?" _*She asked as she was digging him out*_

 _*Kevin's head finally was unearthed, it looked bruised and banged up pretty bad, but luckily he had received no life threatening injuries to his skull or brain, thanks to most of the dirt cushioning the fall of the rocks that struck him after getting trapped beneath the debris.*_

 **KEVIN:** _*Sounding similar to Woody from Toy story from 1993,*_ Yeah I'm fine, I'm okay. _*He said as he quickly tried to get himself up only to collapse down, due to his leg still being shot.*_

 _*Sarah looks down at Kevin as he starts to get up again, as she sighs, she leans down and puts his arm around him to pick him up off the ground*_

 **SARAH:** "I got you don't worry. You look hurt pretty badly but im glad your not dead" _*she said and brushed him off*_

 **KEVIN:** Yeah. _*Kevin stated in agreement, as he grunted a bit from his wounded leg.*_ You don't know how many times I almost died outside, trying to escape the Federation, but it looks like they don't want me dead as much as you do, No they don't. _*Kevin says, as he was constantly pondering on what they wanted.*_ They wanted me for something, but what on Earth, do they want? *He face palms himself* they've been after me for almost 3 years ever since Ilith Fell. I just can't understand why. _*Kevin stated as he just face palmed himself with an annoyed tone in his voice, as if he was getting tired of trying to escape all the time.*_

 _*Sarah just looks at him*_

 **SARAH:** your welcome by the way. but don't expect that whenever you're getting captured by those things. _*She stands up and looks around before heading back to her camp.*_

 _*Kevin just watched as he just conducted a simple nod of Approval and looked down at his leg, before sighing with nothing more but a large state of annoyance in his voice.*_

 **KEVIN:** In the shape I'm in I might as well start hopping back to Tarnarous, _*He stated, as he stared at the spot where the laser shot struck his lower ankle.*_ Cause I can't walk anywhere, unless this heals properly,

 _*Just then he does some quick thinking as a large form of questions entered his mind.*_

 **KEVIN:** Does a laser shot to the leg heal faster than a bullet wound? Man this is complicated. * _Rubs his head in confusion.*_

 _*she stops and looks back at him.*_

 **SARAH:** "laser wounds heal faster than a bullet does. A laser is just a nasty burn to the limb while a bullet cuts clean through. Just put some ice and medicine on it and you should be fine. Just walk it off soldier" _*she said looking back at him before she goes to sit at the top of the slope.*_

 **KEVIN:** Hmmmm, _*Kevin did some thinking, as he watched her l climbed onto the Slope. Then couldn't help but chuckle as he jokingly said.*_ Hmmm got any? _*He stated referring to Ice, as he slowly got back on his feet in order to try to stand, with the help of a stalagmite hanging from the ceiling._

 _*Kevin was able to climb on it using it as a small support structure in order to help him get back up on to his two feet, without losing his balance.*_

 _*Sarah shakes her head and looks down at him, with annoyance .*_

 **SARAH:** "do i look like someone who would just carry a bag of ice around? have a little sense and use the cold water in the river right their. its fresh so it won't infect or make it worse"

 _*Kevin just chuckle, as she pointed towards the river,*_

 _KEVIN: I think I fell in that stream enough today. *he stated looking very annoyed as he could remember that he had falle_ _n in that river twice, once trying to Escape the Trade Federation, and a second time while trying to escape them once again, wh_ _ich cost him a laser shot to the ankle.*_

 _*She shrugs and just rolls her eyes*_

 **SARAH:** Well either find something cold to put it on or have fun walking back to wherever it is you people go to these days. _*She sighs and lays back on the stone, a few seconds later her belly growls a little.*_ "well shoot" _*She said kind of upset she forgot to eat after all that had happened.*_ Golly I wish I could have hunted and got something to eat, but I stupidly didn't do it this morning.

 _*Kevin did some thinking, as he reached into his old military backpack that somehow survived everything he went through over the years and pulls out what appears to be an old lunch pail dating back to the World War I era.*_

 **KEVIN:** Well Wow! I didn't think the Military used these any more. _*He said as he opened it up only to see a weeks worth of fresh foods inside, meat vegetables bread and spices.*_ Whoa who ever thought you could stow that many items in one pail. _*He then looks up at Sarah, as she was thinking what to eat, He then looks at his lunch pail realizing that maybe it was best if she had it and not him.*_ _Ah I think she deserves this more than I do * he said to himself as he slowly despite the shot up leg made his way to the base of the rock as quiet as he could then places the lunch pail behind her, without her knowing, before slowly making his way back to his spot, but before he could, he decided to try and go to the river to cool off the burns as he couldn't take the pain anymore, and instead hopped down the darken hallway in order to make it back to the river.*_

 _*As Sarah was sitting still, she heard him loud and clear when he put the lunch pail behind her, she had really good hearing so she knew he left something behind her. She waited till he was gone till she turned around to see what it was he did, she looks down and saw the lunch pail with weeks worth of food. She didn't know what to think at first but she took it and started eating it some of the produce that was inside of it. It has been a long time since she had actual food like this and she cherished it, she finished it down within a few minutes before closing the lunch pail and thinking for a moment before getting up out of her spot and decided to secretly follow Kevin.*_

 _*As Kevin moved deeper into the cave, he eventually reached the Subterranean River, and slowly sat himself down where he dipped his shot up foot foot into the cold water, it felt like it was harsh as he cringed a bit from the icy feeling, but attempted to brush it off as best as he could as he could feel his pants stick onto him the deeper he moved his foot into the water. He slowly eventually relaxed as his foot submerged deeper and deeper into the river, until he could slowly see blood rising from his open wound, coming up from the surface, by now he just sat there with his good leg bent over while his other foot was in the water cooling off.*_

 **KEVIN:** Well I hope this will cease the burning, _*He stated as he slowly, felt a little better.*_

 _*As Sarah walked through the cave looking for the guy that left her the pail, that was now being carried by her in her hand, she couldn't help but think. She didn't like helping or being with the soldier, but he was nice to her and gave her food, She secretly wanted to see what he would do next, she sees him at the river and keeps her distance and watches him behind a rock without him noticing.*_

 _*Kevin remained there for about 20 minutes As he just sighed, this time with a small smile on his face, as he was actually starting to feel better already from the laser shot wound. In an instance he slowly removed his foot from the river and removed his black leather jacket revealing his bare chest, as he was never wearing a shirt, he then placed the jacket on a rock and leaned back, as he placed his wounded foot back into the river.*_

 **KEVIN:** Okay, now I just gotta stay here with my foot in this river for another half hour and I'd should be alright by then. _*He stated to himself as he stared at the cave ceiling for a few minutes, only to fall into a deep slumber snoring within a few minutes.*_


	4. Escape the Cave & Moving Ahead

_*Prior to Kevin falling asleep he was continuously being watched by Sarah who was still hidden behind a rock as she watched him, she saw that his leg was in the water so he must have taken her advice. She was a bit curious as to why he took off his jacket but didn't question it, but she saw him lie down to rest and figured he must have been pretty tired after what he had been through. To be honest she was a little tired too since she never took her nap earlier, though she wanted to look at him a little more. Once she knew he was in a deep enough asleep she went over quietly and sat next to him. She just kinda looked down at him and examined him a little closer, she wasn't going to disturb him of course, but in a way she didn't think he was that bad anymore so she would just stay with him till he would wake up or help him if he catches a cold or something.*_

 _*After about a half hour, Kevin finally opened his eyes again, as he slowly rose up back to a sitting position as he waited for a clear second for his vision to clear up so that way he could see clearly again. Just as his vision cleared he finally saw the face of the unidentified young girl that he met hours earlier, he was a little startled to see that it was Sarah sitting next to him, but he showed no signs of showing it, as he believed it was nothing, or not even that much of a big deal.*_

 **KEVIN:** Oh, hello, what brings you here miss. _*he stated as he slowly rose his ankle back out of the river, by this time, the blood had stopped flowing, and now it was sealed off. he slowly placed his jacket back on and turned over to face her.*_

 _*Sarah squeaks a little seeing him get up and scooched back a little in order to get away from him, she trusted him more but still not that much "_

 **SARAH:** O-Oh, umm. I just wanted to see how your ankle was doing, I-I can see that my method worked right?" _*she said and stood back up and looked at his ankle that seemed to have healed* "_ Hmm, yeah looks like its healing to me _"_

 _*Kevin was confused, due to her weird behaviour, but decided to just let it go, believing that she was just still trying to get used to having him around, and instead decides to just agree with her.*_

 **KEVIN:** It hurted like hell, but I'm guessing yeah, it did work. _*he states happily as he slowly got back up, and this time was now able to move around without feeling that much pain.*_ Well thank you for everything miss, I should be going now. _*Kevin stated as he quickly grabbed his military Backpack, and slowly start to walk towards the exit of the cave,*_

 **SARAH:** Oh um okay Goodbye, _*She stated waving her hand, as Kevin was slowly approaching the cave exit*_

 _*She stood there holding her left arm as she watched him start walking, she was kinda sad for some reason she didn't know why. She looked at her bare feet and just thought to herself for a moment on what it was about that man she liked. She didn't like people anymore but maybe it was the fact he actually cared for her made her mind change a little. She sees he was about to leave and goes after him without even thinking*_

 **SARAH:** "Wait!" _*she shouted at him*_

 _*Kevin was startled by the sudden calling, as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, to see if she had just one last thing to say to him before he left, but luckily it was nothing like that, and instead he was amazed, even though she was standing in a much darker portion of the cave, she looked as if she didn't want him to go, or at least alone, Kevin decided however to follow his gut instinct, and stayed put so he could find out what she was going to do or say.*_

 _*Sarah was able to quickly catch up where she later stopped and looked at him she was a bit shy, before she started to walk up to him while constantly rubbing the side of her arm.*_

 **SARAH:** "Umm... I-I know I probably caused enough trouble already and you'll probably say no, I don't know what it is but, is it okay if I come with you? I-I want to get out of this dark cave and do something. I haven't been out of the cave in years i'm not sure what's going on anymore, but maybe you can lead me and tell me what it is going on a little more?"

 _*Kevin just smiled and simply said,*_

 **KEVIN:** Congratulations young lady, this is exactly what I wanted to hear, but to find out what is going on out there miss. _*He then stated as drops the backpack on the ground then reaches into it pulling out an MP5 Submachine Gun,*_ You should travel in style. _*The guns new reflection and beauty is shown for a bit on camera, loaded in good shape and also had a laser sighting build into it.*_ It will all become clear enough once you see for yourself on what is happening outside, and as of today, I think I might have found myself a friend. _*He then stated with a smile as he handed her the Submachine gun then walked off for the exit. but turned one last time while walking backwards.* Welcome aboard. *He then turned around to continue.*_

 _*Sarah no longer being familiar with fire arms of any kind, just takes the gun like a dirty sock not really comfortable with holding a it, and not knowing what to do with it.*_

 **SARAH:** "Ummm, th-thanks? Are you sure I should have this? Im not too sure what I would do with this" _*She said and kinda looked it over a few times.*_

 **KEVIN:** Believe me when I tell you, your going to need that. _*He said as he quickly exited the cave only to be horrified at what he saw.*_ Ah Crap! _*He snapped in an instant as he looked down from the edge of the mountain as he saw that an entire Droid army had the mountain surrounded.*_ God damn it, I'm getting sick of this shit. _*He snapped to himself as he face palmed himself in both annoyance and aggravation,*_ One of the droids must of informed the Federation of my presence here. _*He then added as he crouched down behind the rock, trying to figure out a way to get passed the army.*_

 _*Sarah was shocked as she just slowly walked over besides him to look down at the army, while remaining low and out of sight*_

 **SARAH:** "Those things annoy me, they've been coming into my cave for years now and they just keep coming. Sometimes when there's too many I use the cave to my advantage. I'm just saying that cave is like a labyrinth it just goes on forever in their. But if you know it as well as I do it goes at least 15 miles in all directions so if you wanna get passed that army we could just go under them. That or we fight them or something"

 _*Kevin listened and thought hard to Sarah's words, but he realized if the Cave was as large as she said it was, they wouldn't be able to make it under the Army anyway, because one of the Droids would have found out about the Labyrinth anyway and they would have been trapped, but of course he only thought about that, so he thought harder in order to come up with a plan in order to escape the Trade Federation siege lines.*_

 **KEVIN:** Hmmmm _*He then took a moment to think of a plan, until a small pile of rocks fell from the ledge above them, and he soon notices that a giant boulder is completely unstable and it would appear that it is also towering over a large portion of the Trade Federation forces at the bottom of the hill, beneath, it was a steep slope, that the rock could easily roll at fast speed, that would allow it to smash through most of the Federation forces on the ground, he then looks over to the right and notices the empty river bed, until finally he smirked and came up with a plan.*_ If we can somehow get that rock to roll down the hill towards the nearby river, we'll be able to use that dry river bed as a trench down there to make our way passed them, but we will have to be quick before they wonder back, they'll be so busy dispersing that they will be entirely unaware of us.

 _Sarah turned to the rock herself then went as far as too looking down, she now was able to see the source of Kevin's plan, it was a perfect idea, as long as they were quick they could slip into the River bed unseen while the Droids below scramble to get out of the way, also she was able to see the size of the Boulder as well, it looked to be large enough to withstand blaster fire, and even a single shot from an AAT, so it would be impossible for the Droids to blow it up, she smiled and nods.*_

 **SARAH:** "Okay so how should we start? What do you want me to do?" _*She asked and held her MP5 close before she looks back down at the army still somewhat a little bit worried. she felt this way because she had never been apart of this before, not even after her dark past in 1992, but she tried to remain calm hoping that Kevin knew what he was doing.*_

 **KEVIN:** We need to push that boulder over, and allow it to roll down hill, towards the Federation forces, if we succeed we can escape through the dry river bed down there _*He stated as he quickly raced passed her and began to climb the small portion of the mountain and began to push against the rock.*_

 _*Sarah nods now understanding the plan a little more, she sees him go up to the boulder and start pushing. She actually managed to help as the combined power of both the United States soldier and Humanoid allowed,_ _the Rock to finally breaks off the cliff and starts to roll down uncontrollably through the rocks down towards the bottom of the Hill at fast speed, it suddenly got the attention of the TF forces down below.*_

 **OOM-90:** What is that? *Sees the rock heading for them* Incoming BOULDER!

 **B-1:** Ugh oh

 **B-1:** Roger Roger.

 **OOM-90:** Blast it!

 _*All Trade Federation troops open fire on the Boulder with enormous amounts of blaster fire as Kevin and Sarah ran down the hill following the bolder while using the dust screen to conceal their movements.*_

 _*As the Boulder takes fire, from the Trade Federation Blasters, it is apartive that it is not causing any damage.*_

 **OOM-90:** AAT's OPEN FIRE!

 _*AAT tanks then began to pound the hole hill with its heavy turrets, but the Boulder is moving too fast to the point that its shots miss hitting the areas around it, kicking up even more dust to conceal both Kevin and Sarah even more.*_

 _*As the Boulder is now danger close from smashing into the Droid lines, OOM-90 disembarks from his space Binoculars.*_

 **OOM-90:** BRACE FOR IMPACT!

 _*As the Droids scramble to get out of the way, some B-1's including installed Barricades are crushed by the boulder as it smashed through their fortified positions. At this point Kevin and Sarah runs through the trench while the droids were dispersing, The boulder continues its rampage through the Federation lines smashing every single droid that stood in its path, but the commander of the Siege forces was able to survive the rampaging rock by dodging out of the way just in time.*_

 _*At this point knowing that the Boulder was going to destroy their whole position unless it was destroyed at once, OOM-90 immediately signaled to all AAT's on the field.*_

 **OOM-90:** All tanks destroy that Boulder Now!

 _*AAT's fire destroying much of the grounds in a bold attempt to either hit or slow down the Boulder, despite taking chucks of the rock off, the Boulder continued its move through the slopes.*_

 _*However An AAT later breaks through the trees and hovers in front of the giant Rock's path and fires this time both its main turret, side turrets and lower proton blasters sending 9 Lazer shots smashing through the rock causing it to finally blow apart, sending small shards of rocks flying everywhere and coding the area with both Boulder debris and dust.*_

 **OOM-90:** Nice shot. Any droids still active? __

 _*A single Droid walks up with the report for damage.*_

 **B-1:** We lost over 20 droids in the rock's plundering, plus our own fortifications now overlooking the cave around the mountain has now been smashed.

 **OOM-90:** What about the human and that accomplice that are inside?

 **B-1:** Unknown sir. But my scans suggests that they might have been the ones to cause that boulder to come down on us.

 **OOM-90:** This means they must have used the rock as a Diversion, sent out patrols in all directions, they might have escaped past us while we were engaging the rock.

 **B-1:** Roger Roger.

 _*The Battle droid leaves as the Trade Federation begins to spread out in search of both Kevin and Sarah Fortunately by this time however both Kevin and Sarah were able to escape to safety and retreat into the dead forests of what used to be Reno, while the Droids we're trying to stop the Boulder.*_

 _*Kevin stops in order to catch a breather.*_

 **KEVIN:** Well that is surely one way to get through the Federation _*He stated with a soft chuckle.*_

 _*Catching her breath too Sarah leans against a tree not expecting that much action already. She certainly wasn't sure what was going to happen now but she looked over at him as he stated the following, she couldn't help but agree as she chuckled along with him._

 **SARAH:** _"_ That was some pretty crazy stuff their mister, is it always going to be like this?" _*She stated both shaken and excited at the same time*_

 _*Kevin's smile soon changed into a serious look.*_

 **KEVIN:** Unfortunately, yes _*he stated as he looked over at her, and said.*_ Don't worry you'll get used to it eventually. But it does get a bit fun and exciting once and awhile, *He stated as he walked off* come on this way.

 _*The two walked for over 20 minutes through the thick brush of the dead jungle until they reached a wide open space. By then Kevin had stopped and looked up at the sky, it was late dusk it was about to be nightfall any second.*_

 **KEVIN:** Wow it is almost night time already, _*He stated quite surprised*_ How long were we in that cave Anyway?

 **SARAH:** About nearly 10 hours, _*Sarah answered folding her hands behind her back.*_

 _*Kevin was startled.*_

 **KEVIN:** Really we were there that long? __

 _*Sarah shrugs while still having her hands behind her back.*_

 **SARAH:** When your in a cave for so long it, time goes by real quick because you don't know what's happening around you, just take it from a girl like me who has experience.

 **KEVIN:** Very well then. _*Kevin stated still quite shocked on how they were in the cave for over 10 hours.*_

 **SARAH:** So where do we go now?

 _*At this point Kevin was thinking on where to go now, as it wouldn't be long before the Trade Federation sent out search parties to come looking for both him and Sarah, until a thought came up in Kevin's mind as he snapped his fingers.*_

 **KEVIN:** _Mobius Town is not far from here, if we hurry we can get there by night fall. *He stated as he slowly began to walk down the path._

 **SARAH:** _A town? Won't the Droids be around there?_

 **KEVIN:** _*Stops in his tracks and turns to look at her while walking backwards.* Trust me Sarah, the Federation have no interest in cities on this planet, if you were to know what happened in 92, you'd understand why. *He answered before turning around and continuing to walk.*_

 _*Sarah Cringed behind Kevin's back without him even knowing, just the thought of 1992 brought fear within her, but she struggled to remain strong and instead continued to follow the US Soldier down the forest pathway.*_

 _*After about a 2 hour walk, they make it to the Mobius town ruins, The city was a ghost town, despite Droid Star Fighters flying in the sky but were no longer a threat. Kevin slowly looks around as he sees many destroyed buildings*_

 **KEVIN:** Perfect, we need to find a house that is still intact, look around. _*He stated as he slowly made his way deeper into the town.*_

 **SARAH:** Right _*She separates and starts to look around the town ruins, she could see nothing but horror everywhere, the streets were jammed with debris and rubble, it was so bad that she had to climb over everything just to get to the next street or cross walk. Many abandoned cars were scattered some containing skeletal remains of dead bodies, she looked at them and felt a tear come through her eye as she wiped it off.*_ These people must have tried to escape but became trapped here. _*She then proceeds to walk over to the next block only to see the ruins of what used to be Town hall.*_ Mobius Hall is gone, there is nothing left but its rubble. _*Sighs sadly.*_ Who ever knew that in the last years of the 20th century our world would end like this. _*She stated unhappy as she continued to walk around. After turning a corridor she then discovers a crashed American Cobra Helicopter and a destroyed Sheridan Tank alongside an M60 Tank, in front of the vehicles stood what appeared to be a military checkpoint, bodies covered the whole checkpoint, and most of the guns left behind were now rotted way over the years.*_ It looks as if they tried to hold this section of the town, before eventually being overrun. _*She moves on down another street where the sound of something falling over startles her as she points the MP5 in the direction where the noise originated from, but the Night skies made it nearly impossible to see from far away in the blacked out ruins, as she was only able to see from eye range view.*_ Who is there?! _*She cried out of anger as she slowly made her way towards the source only to see Kevin had just climbed over a wall of debris.*_

 **KEVIN:** Hi, were you expecting something? _*He stated as he landed on his 2 feet causing Sarah to gasp with relief.*_ Were you able to find anything, I wasn't able to find not even one house standing on the Western side of Town, but there was plenty of bodies everywhere, and abandoned military equipment.

 _*Sarah shakes her head no.*_

 **SARAH:** Unfortunately No, I wasn't able to find anything either.

 **KEVIN:** There has to be at least one house left in this town, come on let's see if we can search the North end of Town.

 _As the duo searched the entire town the hours continued to build up, and the more exhausted both became, finally at last, Sarah saw a house that looked pretty good in condition though it still had damage to it._

 **SARAH:** "There's one" _*She said pointing to it*_

 _*Kevin sighs in relief.*_

 **KEVIN:** Ugh finally. _*He said as both he and Sarah ran into the house and started looking around.*_

 _*The house was destroyed still, but was still stable enough to spend the night in. After inspecting the house, Kevin just laid down on the Couch yawning.*_

 **KEVIN:** Great work Sarah, well You can go and have the bed, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the door, as we don't have one. _*Kevin stated as he dropped his legs over the armrest of the sofa.*_

*Sarah smiled and nodded.*

 **SARAH:** _Sure Ill, uh, see you in the morning?" She looks at him before she walks into the other room. Though she comes back and pokes her head out around the corner to look at him "And my name last name is Mailen by the way just so you know in the future"_

 **KEVIN:** You got it _. *Kevin said with a smile before finally sleeping it off.*_

 _*Sarah smiled then went back into the bedroom, it was a mess but had a large bed lying on the floor, it was a bit dirty but not as hazardous to spread diseases, she looked at the bed before getting on top of it with a sigh. It had been years since she had slept on an actual bed, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep with a smile as she remembered how wonderful it was to be on an actual bed and not the hard cave floor.*_


End file.
